Christmas with the Browns
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: Marty invites Doc and his family round for Christmas. Family fluff and stuff.


**A/N: Cheesy title, yes. But this whole story is probably just as cheesy, I'm warning you now.**

 **...**

Lorraine was doing the shopping for Christmas at the local supermarket. Marty had decided to help out, mostly because he still had to get Christmas presents for people. He was waiting by the shopping cart while his mother chose a turkey when he had an idea.

"Hey Mom? Could we invite Doc and his family round for Christmas lunch?"

Lorraine looked across to him. "I don't see why not, he's a good friend and his family are very nice. We've known him for years, I think we owe him something like that,"

Marty grinned. "We'll need a bigger turkey then!"

Lorraine laughed, and Marty smiled to himself. His "old" mother never laughed like that. She barely seemed happy, not even when George had once come home with a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her. Being an alcoholic, she was miserable and rarely seemed cheerful. If he was honest, he was still getting used to the way his parents acted now. His father was so much more confident, and had lost the childlike enthusiasm and irritating laugh. Lorraine was thinner, bubblier and much more caring and accepting.

"I reckon we will!" She smiled, putting back the small turkey and choosing a much larger one. Marty went back to the vegetable aisle to pick up more fresh produce before they both headed towards the dessert aisle, picking up a large Christmas pudding to serve ten people. Marty also picked out some festive dog biscuits for Einstein.

…..

The front door to Doc's house swung open to reveal Clara. "Oh hello Marty!"

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Marty bowed, causing the woman to laugh.

"Why don't you come in?" She offered, stepping back to allow the young man to enter. Marty walked in, rubbing his hands together to try and warm up.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking a seat on the couch. He noticed Jules and Verne were playing with a video game console much too modern for the '80s. It was clearly from the 21st Century, which Doc must have bought for them when they last visited. The two boys appeared to be playing a puzzle game of some sorts, in which they played as two robots, using different coloured portals to cross rooms and put cubes on buttons, all the while being talked to by a very sarcastic female voice.

"Having fun?" Marty chuckled.

The two boys looked round and grinned. "Marty!"

"Hey kids-oof!" Marty laughed as he was promptly tackled in a hug by the two kids, wrapping his arms around them. "Good to see you too,"

"Marty?"

The young man stood up and grinned as he heard the familiar voice. "Hey Doc,"

Doc's face lit up as he gave Marty a quick hug, clapping him on the shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"Well, my family decided to invite you to our house for Christmas dinner, so I came round to ask if you'd like to come," He grinned.

"We'd love to," Clara smiled. "Thanks for the offer, and tell your family that too,"

"I will do," Marty nodded. His eyes drifted towards the video game, looking tempted. Jules shoved the wireless remote control at him.

"Go on! Have a go!"

Marty shook his head. "No, it's your game, I thought this wasn't supposed to be invented until 2011 anyway," he said, shooting a sideways glance at Doc.

Doc rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Marty!" he smirked.

Marty laughed. "You haven't changed in the slightest,"

"Go on Marty!" Jules all but shoved the remote into his hands. "Just have a try!"

The young man rolled his eyes, but started a new single-player game anyway. It didn't take long for him to get a hang of the controls, and he was soon solving the levels easily. Doc interrupted him after an hour of playing, reminding him that he had better get home.

"Right," Marty saved the game and quit. "And I was just about to win as well, that little blue fella would help me get out,"

"Actually, he betrays you," Verne piped up, laughing at Marty's horrified look.

"SPOILERS!"

Doc chuckled. "Come on Marty, you'd better get home,"

"Fine," Marty chuckled. "I'll see you guys at one at my place," he said, walking down the driveway.

"See you then!" Clara waved him off. She smiled and shut the door behind him.

….

"Merry Christmas!"

The Brown family walked in the front door at five to one on the afternoon of Christmas Day, covered in snow. Marty greeted them, wearing a red Christmas sweater and a matching hat.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Doc greeted the young man with a hug. "Merry Christmas Marty,"

"Merry Christmas Doc," Marty grinned.

"Well lunch is all ready!" Lorraine called, setting the turkey on the table. The McFly's and the Browns gathered round the extended table. They chatted and laughed and ate.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Clara smiled. "This is really wonderful."

"It was no trouble at all," George smiled, helping himself to some potatoes. "You all have been like an extended family to us,"

"That means a lot," Doc smiled. "And if it hadn't been for Marty kicking that football through my window eight years ago, we wouldn't be here now," the scientist shot a glance at the now eighteen-year-old, who blushed.

"I already apologised!"

Doc laughed. "I know,"

"He's just teasing, Marty," Clara said. "Shows he cares,"

After dinner, the families sat in the living room and exchanged presents. George had mostly got books, while Jules and Verne had games, both electrical and board-variety. Clara had bought Lorraine some perfume while Lorraine had bought her a scarf. Marty had borrowed the DeLorean to get the two Brown boys some movies that wouldn't be made for years, giving them strict instructions to not show it to anyone else.

"I'm sure I can keep it a secret Marty," Clara smiled.

Marty smirked. "Or Doc might have to take them back to the shop-" He noticed that the scientist was strangely missing from the picture. "Where did Doc go?"

"He wanted to leave your gift in the car," Clara explained. She gestured to the door as it opened. Doc was standing there, clearly hiding something behind his back.

Marty raised an eyebrow as the inventor walked over, smirking.

"Marty, you've been a very good friend to me over the years. You've helped me out of tough situations and still managed to pass your exams well enough to graduate. For you eight years of friendship, help, understanding and caring, I give you this." He smiled, and revealed what he was hiding behind his back.

It was a custom-made electric guitar, painted metallic blue with green highlights. Marty took it in his hands carefully, treating it as though it may break if he mishandled it even slightly. The cords were well fixed and it looked as though it had been made by a professional.

"Remember how I wouldn't let you into my lab unless you knocked first?" Doc asked. "Well this is what I was working on,"

Marty couldn't talk for shock. His mouth was agape and he just stared at the guitar in shock, running his fingers over it. Engraved on the front, in small gold writing, was his name. "Marty McFly."

"Doc.. this…. this is incredible…" he breathed. He laid the guitar on the sofa next to him and pulled Doc into an embrace. "Thank you,"

Doc hugged him back.

"Come on Marty! Play something!" George grinned, bringing over Marty's amplifier. Marty hooked the guitar up to it and strung a few chords. The sound was clear and precise, sounding just like a professional guitar. Grinning, Marty began strumming the opening chords to "Johnny B Goode".

….

Hours later, the McFly's and the Browns sat on the sofa, watching a cheesy Christmas movie. Jules and Verne were playing a board game with the rest of the family sat around them. Clara seemed rather fascinated by the TV - after all, it was still a novelty to her to be able to watch TV.

Marty was still holding the guitar, looking it over, noticing all the little details, including a tiny DeLorean etched into the back, with the initials E.L.B. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the strings, imagining himself playing this in front of a huge crowd.

Doc noticed him and grinned. "Merry Christmas Marty,"

"Merry Christmas Doc," Marty grinned. He looked at the TV, then out the window at the snow falling outside.

 _Merry Christmas._


End file.
